paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/Matchbox
|unlock = 31 |slot = 1 |price = $712,000 |mag = 16 |type = Fully automatic |max_ammo = 160 |rate_of_fire = 1000 |reload_time = 1.27 / 1.92 seconds |damage = 20 |accuracy = 10 |stability = 24 |concealment = 20 |threat = 12 }}The Matchbox machine pistol is a custom secondary weapon intended for use in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Matchbox handles very much like the STRYK 18c, having the same damage value per shot and similarly low accuracy, though the STRYK 18c is more concealable by default. It soars over its competition, however, by having a substantially higher rate-of-fire (1000), more reserve ammunition and vastly greater stability. Though the Matchbox's default magazine is smaller than that of the STRYK 18c, it beats out its modded competition by bullet when paired with the Extended Mag. It also reloads faster, whether its a partial or full top up. Adequately modded, the Matchbox can be used to great effect even at longer ranges. Its base recoil is low enough that when adjusted for high Stability the weapon muzzle will actually climb downwards during a long burst. With its high damage output it can be very effective against heavy SWAT units and Bulldozers. Its large ammo reserve can be a major asset, provided the player uses controlled bursts to prevent burning ammo too quickly. Before bringing this gun on a heist for the first time, it is suggested to try it out in the safe house. After understanding how the recoil can pull this gun up very quickly, it then becomes easier to manage in a heist. The Matchbox has a selective fire switch, though it lacks the standard Custom firemode modifications. Summary Pros: * Above average damage * High rate of fire * Large ammo reserve * Good base concealment, capable of reaching with unique mods. * Relatively light recoil by default * Fast reloads Cons: * Low accuracy * High rate-of-fire burns through ammo reserve quickly * Strong recoil when modded for high Concealment * Low Concealment when modded for combat efficiency Tips *With Bullet Storm or Swan Song Aced, one can attain ludicrous amounts of firepower for a short span of time. *Acing Fully Loaded will make short work of the Matchbox's rapid ammo consumption while also granting up to extra bullets to use. *When dealing with unarmored enemies from a short to medium range without any mods or skills with the Matchbox, it is recommended to aim around the chest and shoot it in bursts, as this allows most of the bullets to have a better chance of hitting the target and the recoil may even cause you to land head shots. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |link = Military Red Dot Sight (Lootbag DLC) |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 1 |concealment = -3 }} |-|Magazine= |-|Stock= |-|Upper Receiver= |-|Extra= Trivia *The Matchbox was based on the Magpul FMG-9. *When the Carry Handle is attached, any gadget equipped will be situated in front of the handle itself instead of their default location on the lefthand side of the gun. *Despite having no ironsights as shown on the inventory icon, the in-game Matchbox has a pair of Magpul MBUS similar to the Raven's Flip-up Sight. Gallery FMG9.png|The default Matchbox. FMG9-ExtMag.png|The Matchbox with its Extended Mag. FMG9-NoStock.png|The Matchbox without its default stock. FMG9-CarryHandle.png|The Matchbox with its Carry Handle. FMG9-Full.png|The Matchbox with every unique mod except the No Stock. Category:Blog posts